In a conventional production method for a deposition mask, an end of a mask sheet, which has a plurality of opening patterns and is made of nickel or nickel alloy, is fixed to a frame by spot welding (see JP 2006-241547 A, for example).
However, such a conventional production method for a deposition mask has a problem in that, when the mask sheet is stretched and fixed to the end of the frame, the mask sheet is extended, causing misalignment of opening patterns and alignment marks, since the opening patterns and the alignment marks are formed on the mask sheet before the mask sheet is fixed to the frame. Accordingly, the deposition mask cannot be accurately aligned to a film formation substrate, with the result that thin-film patterns cannot be accurately formed.